Lost or Stolen
by NCISVILLE
Summary: When Pepper accidentally leaves her purse on the bus will the rest of the day be a bust? Or will something good come from it?


**Hellloooo readers, so this story is dedicated to my friend Kcrella for something similar that happened to her. I figured why not have something good come from it, so this was made, i hope you like it. **

Lost or Stolen

Pepper stormed into the Stark mansion in less than a happy mood and not because of anything Tony had done, 'yet.' She thought dourly. "Good morning Ms. Potts."

"Yeah, I wish." Pepper muttered. "JARVIS, where is Mr. Stark?"

"Sleeping in bed Ms. Potts."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! It's nine am! He has a meeting he's supposed to be at in half an hour!" Pepper said frustrated and annoyed. She stomped up the stairs in her black stilettos with her face nearly as red as her hair. She burst into his room and yanked off the covers. "Get up! You have somewhere to be in half an hour and you're not even up yet!" She cried. "The one time I need you to be just a little bit responsible. Why I even thought you might give me a break today is beyond me. Clearly I'm delusional." Pepper rambled.

"Um are you okay Pep?" Tony asked groggily.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay? Do I not look okay?" She fired.

"Uhhh, I'm just gonna get up now and get ready. I'll be downstairs in ten minutes okay?" He said cautiously trying to get out of the presence of his obviously perturbed PA.

"Whatever." Pepper mumbled and turned on her heel walking out of his room.

Tony watched her leave with an eyebrow raised at her strange behavior. Sure she'd gotten upset at him before but she'd never overly flipped out at him for sleeping in. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs determined to find out just what had gotten into the calm, cool, collected Pepper Potts that he had secretly fallen for.

"I'm fine." Pepper grumbled when she saw Tony's concerned look.

"Pepper, I know when you're fine or not. This…" He said gesturing with his hand, "is not fine. What happened Pepper? You know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

Pepper sighed and sat down on the couch. Tony followed suit and sat on the edge mimicking her position so their knees touched. "My car is in the shop getting an oil tune up so today I had to take the bus. You know how I hate getting in those things, so already I wasn't in the best of moods but I tried to look past it. So when the bus stopped I quickly got out but I forgot my purse on there and before I could get it the bus drove off."

"Okay." Tony said not understanding what the big fuss was about.

Pepper scoffed and got up, "I knew I shouldn't have told you, you don't even care!" Pepper said frustrated more with herself than Tony.

"What? No it's not that I don't care, it's just…I don't really see what the big issue is." Tony said.

"Tony! My purse has everything in it! Stark Industries things, my license, money, ID, insurance card, make up, other…things. You wouldn't understand because you've never had anything stolen." Pepper accused.

"First of all, I thought you said you lost it. Secondly, I have had something stolen before." He defended.

"Your virginity doesn't count Tony." Pepper retorted.

"Wow. I wasn't even going there but okay. And that's not what was stolen." Tony said.

Pepper scoffed. "Please, enlighten me then."

"You actually stole something from me." Tony said with a sheepish smile.

"What?!" Pepper said incredulously. "I've never stolen anything from you." She said hurt that he would think such a thing.

"You stole my heart." Tony said softly looking down at his shoes.

Pepper was completely taken aback and her whole demeanor became lighter. "What?" She asked.

"I thought I had lost it somewhere in between all my…nightly adventures, but then I realized, you stole it, all of it because I only feel whole when you're around." He said sheepishly not used to having any kind of talk about feelings or any intimate things. When he looked up he found Pepper looking at him with a small smile on her face and some tears in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just trying to…I don't know."

"These aren't sad or frustrated tears Tony. They're tears of joy." Pepper corrected.

Tony looked at her trying to figure out the second meaning behind what she said, "So what are you trying to say?"

Pepper smiled and pulled Tony up from the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly leaned forward. She let him close the remaining inch between them until their lips met softly. For a first kiss Pepper thought it was pretty damn good.

"You stole my heart too." She whispered in his ear before going to kiss him again.

Tony grinned and felt his heart flutter at the sound of her words. When they pulled back he was pleased to see she kept her arms wound around his neck. "Do you remember what I said before the press conference last month?" Tony asked.

"You should probably refresh my memory." She said with a smile.

"Will you be my wildly conflicted, crazy about me, worried girlfriend?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pepper said with a grin. "Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean im cutting you any slack with the meetings, so chop chop get to it Mr. CEO, the rest of the board won't be kept waiting. Plus, I have a purse to report lost/ stolen." Pepper said in a significantly better mood now than when she had come in twenty minutes previously. Suddenly all thoughts of her purse being gone were now pushed aside and filled by thoughts of their kisses.

**So leave me a review maybe? Please :)**


End file.
